Cliche Fantasy
by damnada
Summary: Jiwa seorang fans tertukar dengan seorang idola. Berjuta perbedaan menjadi penghalang keduanya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? (warning: typo)


_Ini cerita dengan genre romance&fantasy, Rated T, mungkin bakal lanjut lebih dari 2/3 chapter kalau pada suka,_

_aku belum tahu siapa yang jadi pemerannya. Kalau ada saran, silahkan review karena akan sangat membantu._

* * *

_._

_"Mungkin benar kalau semua orang akan bahagia ketika bangun dari tidur malamnya dan impian terwujud di depan mata."_

_._

Cahaya matahari pagi yang muncul malu-malu dari tirai jendela bersama udara sejuk habis hujan semalaman yang menenangkan terasa menyenangkan di pagi ini.

"Pagi ke empat!" aku melempar selimut tebal di depanku, selimut kesayangan merah muda yang ha...

Selimut putih? Kamar bersih? Ranjang lebar? Jendela besar?

"Dimana, nih?!"

"Haaa... Aa.. Aaa.. Ii.. Uu.. Ee.. Loh.. Kok.. Gini?" aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur empuk itu. Hap. Dan... Kakiku jadi besar, bulu-bulu itu tumbuh dengan liar, celana pendek sepaha, lalu... Apa-apaan ini?! Perut berotot? Dadaku?! Sebuah jakun?! Tangan kekar?!

"Am I dreaming?!" aku berlari ke arah pintu di dekat lemari; yang kuyakini sebagai kamar mandi. Dan dinding kaca di sebelah kanan itu menyambutku, memantulkan bayangan yang berhasil membuatku terduduk, takut, dan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Astaga, bangun, bangun, bangun, bangun doong! Mimpi lo udah kelewatan gini, ya ampun!" aku mencubit-cubit, menepuk-atau bisa di sebut menampar, menggigit-gigit supaya bisa bangun! Tapi...

Nothing happens.

Kecuali pipi dan badanku memerah karena ulah sendiri.

Bodoh.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?

.

Aku duduk di closet kamar mandi, terpaku melamun dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu, tidak berani melakukan apa-apa dengan tubuh ini. 8 jam yang lalu, aku adalah seorang anak SMA biasa seperti yang orang-orang kenal; pekerjaannya hanya belajar dan bersenang-senang, yah walaupun aku sedikit sulit melakukan kewajiban kedua, but I'm still happy about that. Lalu, yang namanya remaja pasti punya kesenangannya sendiri, and so do I. Bisa dibilang sedikit norak, karena aku suka bintang korea. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir kalau artis itu gak keren, karena... kalau mereka pintar setidaknya mereka tidak harus memerankan karakter lain untuk jadi seorang pengusaha, pembunuh bayaran, detektif, atau seorang konglomerat, yah intinya mereka terlihat keren karena pura-pura jadi orang keren yang ada di script. Yah, in brief, artist is not cool anymore for me.

Sekarang, setelah tidur 8 jam ke empat aku nikmati dengan lelap di libur akhir tahun, aku bangun menjadi orang yang sangat tidak keren! Aku jadi artis yang dramanya baru kutonton 8 jam yang lalu! What the fuck is happening to this world, huh?! Kenapa tidak terjadi sebelum aku menganggap 'aku' tidak keren saja? :(

"Aish!" aku mengacak rambut, yang ternyata sekarang sudah berganti menjadi seperti ini; seperti 'orang tidak keren' yang keren. Lalu, aku berdiri, menatap pantulan tubuh baruku di depan cermin selebar dinding kamar tidur yang dulu.

"Ganteng juga," aku mengelus dagu yang kasar, sepertinya sehabis ini aku butuh browsing di internet tentang cara menjadi laki-laki. Aku menatap kedua telapak tanganku, lalu membalikkanya, menatap satu per satu jari-jari panjang ini. Dan, ini tangan yang bagus, karena kuku-kukunya terpotong rapi dan bersih, dan telapaknya tidak kapalan. Apa lagi yang bisa kupuji dari tubuh perfect ini, ya? Hm, kulitnya tidak belang (tidak termasuk kulit di bagian dalam celana ini, ya), posturnya keren, dan muka tanpa jerawat. Yah, that's enough untuk jadi cowok keren.

"Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan dengan semua ini?"

.

_Kriiing... Kriiing... Kriiing..._

Bunyi telepon yang nyaring membuat pikiran yang sudah menjalar liar terputus serempak. Aku berlari keluar dari kamar mandi, dan ragu-ragu mengangkat telepon yang ada di sebuah meja nakas.

Kejutan ke-dua di pagi ini.

"Hello?" suara di ujung sana terdengar familiar. Aku ragu-ragu menjawab, pura-pura tenang, siapa tahu ini telepon penting untuk orang yang kupinjam tubuhnya ini, kan. Jadi, aku harus pandai bersandiwara.

Tarik nafas.

Buang.

Oke, siap.

"Y..es?"

"What are you doing there? Hah?! That's my house, jerk!" suara perempuan di ujung sana terdengar marah, dan itu... Suaraku! Hey, aku ditelepon oleh diriku sendiri, come on! Aku menatap gagang telepon yang masih mengeluarkan pekikan dan makian yang semakin membuat jengkel.

"Apa sih, lo? Nuduh gue maling? Memangnya salah gue apa? Gue bangun dan tiba-tiba berubah jadi cowok, terus lo marah-marah, nuduh gue maling rumah lo, PA-KE SU-A-RA GU-E, are you kidding me?"

Lalu hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara nafas yang cepat penuh amarah. Mungkin, kebingungan di antara keadaan ini memancing emosi tanpa alasan bagi masing-masing kami.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch what you say," orang itu suaranya sudah mulai tenang. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang ini, kenapa harus pakai bahasa itu? Sok bule! (hm tapi keren juga suaraku kalau bicara bahasa inggris, ya)

Dan dengan munculnya telepon ini, ternyata ini lebih buruk dari apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Tubuhku tertukar dan aku berteleportasi ke belahan dunia asing dalam satu malam ternyata tidak cukup. Orang ini... Tidak mengerti bahasaku!

.

.

Sekian dulu,

aku butuh review buat lanjut :-)


End file.
